


人生无限公司（ABO设定）

by HoneyMonster



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMonster/pseuds/HoneyMonster





	人生无限公司（ABO设定）

 

属性的设定来说一下

A是Monster和Stone

B是Ming和Hell Kitty

O是Honey

Honey不是地球人的设定，毕竟我觉得他的那个魔法啊，很难用植入动物晶片啊变种人啊机械天才啊或者装备盔甲之类的来解释。

时间点是第一次拯救地球之前。

 

02

 

三人回到第五分队大楼时，看到Honey那个被破坏的房间和地上各种不明液体以及那个坏掉的药箱之后，Hell Kitty就有点失去理智，Lonely Stone还在不嫌事大的添油加醋。

“这信息素不止是Honey的诶，还有Monster的，我怎么感觉Monster的信息素更浓啊，搞得我好不爽啊！”

“……”

“……”

“没想到Mr.Monster这么敢哦，也是啦，之前我就觉得他对Honey Potter心怀不轨，每次零食都给他多留一份。我想给我家宝宝多要一点他都跟我抢。”

“也没有吧，你们看这墙是从里面打出去，讲不定是Monster被Honey给甩飞了呢？”Mini Ming看到现场的痕迹，还很客观的帮Monster讲了一句。

“他要是没有做什么，Honey怎么会无缘无故甩飞他，肯定是他对我们手无寸铁又可怜的Honey做了什么过分的事情。”

“额……呵呵呵呵”Mini Ming对着愤愤不平的Hell Kitty扯出敷衍的笑容，这个话槽点太多，都不知道要怎么吐槽了。连Stone都在想第五分队里除了Hell Kitty谁没有被Honey甩飞过，虽然都是因为一些小缘小故啦。

“两人都不在，可能Monster把Honey带去自己房间了吧。”

“靠北哦！亏你还是队长！你个禽兽不如的王八蛋！Honey在他们星球当地可还是未成年啊！！我要拿宇宙法告你啊！”

Hell Kitty说着就往楼下Monster的房间冲去，Ming和Stone追过去堪堪在Monster门口拦下了准备拿枪扫射房门的Hell Kitty。

“你冷静一点啦，你不想想现在房间里什么情形，就算你不管Monster怎么样，Honey怎么样你也不管了吗？”

“反正都已经这样了，现在你硬闯进去肯定不是好办法啊。”Ming也开始帮腔阻止。

“好啦好啦，我们去楼下等他们自己出来啦好吧，这里信息素呛得我难受死了！”

 

“嗯……Mon……Monster，外面好吵啊”Honey听到外面嘈杂上声音，拍了拍低头啃咬着自己脖颈的Monster。

“你还有心思管别的事情，看来拎北还不够努力哦！”Monster坏坏地往敏感带上撞。

马上被快感侵蚀的脑袋也顾不得别的事情了，继续沉溺在情事当中。

 

“不行啊！都这么久了，我坐不住了啦！我要去看看！”Hell Kitty高分贝的娃娃音响起，拍桌而起准备上楼。

“别啊别啊，到时候你看到什么不该看的小心心脏受不了哦！”Mini Ming马上跟着起身拉住他，把他按回沙发上。

“诶，这么晚了你们怎么都在这……”Monster的声音响起，三人齐刷刷地回头看向他。震惊，愤怒，无奈的三个表情吓得Monster顿住了脚步。

“额……Honey说他肚子饿了，我来给他找点吃的。”Monster感觉到这三人的视线，预感不好，赶紧溜去厨房。

“站住！过来老实交代你到底对Honey做了什么？”Hell Kitty马上喝住他，一个眼神Ming就拿武器把Monster捆住拉回到他们面前的沙发上。

Stone也兴致勃勃的在一边看好戏。

“我……我们交往啦。嘿嘿”Monster想起Honey红着脸亲上自己的样子，不禁露出了沉浸在恋爱中标准的傻子笑容。看到三人的眼神，只好克制一下笑容把大致能讲的告诉了他们。

“诶诶诶！那你标记了吗？”Stone不嫌事大的赶紧追问。

“没有没有没有！”Monster不自觉的瞟了一眼Hell Kitty，决定忘记自己一开始想要标记Honey的事实，就挑好的说“因为当时情况特殊，抑制剂用不了了，所以我只是帮他先过了这个发情期，标记还要从长计议。”

“为什么抑制剂就给摔坏了？”

“那个真的是Honey自己弄破了的，这个真的完全不是我的错哦！”

“那他怎么会甩破药箱的？”

“这个我不知道啊，我那时候被Honey甩飞出去好远，不信你们自己去看那个地方被我砸坏的坑肯定还在。”

三人又七嘴八舌盘问了一阵，最后Monster用急着回去给Honey送吃的的理由才逃过了更多的第五分队内部审问。

 

“既然没事情了，那我回去看我老婆和我家宝宝了，肯定都睡了，今天都没有和宝宝玩。”Stone碎碎念着走掉了。

“好啦好啦，皆大欢喜啦，你就别跟着瞎操心了，我们也回去休息吧。”

“是我对不起Honey，我不应该让Monster先回来的！我以为Monster是个比较怂的Alpha。”

“错了错了，是Honey还要感谢你呢，以后不用每次骗他去打针真的太好了。”

“好像也有点道理哦，这个哭包真的每次打完针都要敲诈我们一笔，也不想想打针是为了谁。”

两人想到之前每次发情期前带他去医院打抑制剂的时候的惨状，Ming是一脸庆幸，终于解决这个大麻烦了，Hell Kitty却是有一点老父亲嫁女儿一般地一言难尽。

 

清晨的阳光唤醒了人们，虽然昨天才被外星人攻击，但汽车的喧叫，公园的鸟鸣，菜场的热闹还是会随着第二天早上太阳的上升响起来。第五分队大楼也照常开始一天的工作。

只是今天与往常不同的地方在于没有了Monster和Stone对打训练的动静。不过失去了一起锻炼的伙伴，Stone也毫无影响，大不了就换一种方式锻炼自己的肌肉。抬头望了一眼大楼，Stone继续在晨光下拖着几个货车轮胎奔跑。

Monster其实也早就醒了，睁开眼回忆起昨天的种种，慌忙看向身边还在沉睡的人。确认了这一切不是梦境之后，脸上的傻笑又开始藏不住了，摸摸Honey肉肉的脸颊，痒痒的触感让还在睡梦中的人皱起了鼻子，嘟嘟囔囔地把脸埋进被子里。Monster看着心爱的人的可爱模样，忍不住又把他抱进怀里。

 

“根据技术组的分析，接下来钢铁外星人应该要开始发动总攻击了，请你们不要太小瞧这次任务，目前检测到他们上次攻击我们的飞船大约在太平洋一个无人岛上空停歇。所以呢……”

黄长官站在会议室的大屏幕前给第五分队MAYDAY的五位队员讲解这次需要应对的敌人。

Honey无聊地搅着咖啡，转头看看Monster正在摆弄着他自己的那两根武器，察觉到Honey的视线就冲他绽开笑容。Hell Kitty不小心撇到这一幕冲着他们抛了一个感觉快要翻到天灵盖的白眼，眼不见为净，摆动身体彻底转过身面朝着举着哑铃专心锻炼的Stone去了。

叩叩叩的声音响起，Honey和Monster的视线终于舍得离开对方看向声源，只见黄长官臭着脸盯着他们。

“我们在听，您继续……”Monster毕竟是队长，队长带头在会议上开小差可不是什么好事情，马上端正态度。

“早知道有个Omega就应该让你们保持距离，搞什么办公室恋情，检讨会不来，作战会议又不听，你们以为这几次侥幸打赢了你们就真的很厉害了啊！”

“好啦好啦，不要这样大小声嘛，我们真的都有在听啦，不要这么凶嘛，Honey，不要哭不要哭，黄长官不是在凶你啦，你这次开会都没有带耳机呢，他在凶我们啊，是不是？”Hell Kitty看到Honey被黄长官突然高分贝的声音一吓，红着眼眶一副拼命忍住不哭的样子，赶紧出来打圆场。

“是吗？那我还要夸一下Honey这次没有带着耳机咯？”

“Honey年纪还小啦，你要求不要这么严格。”老好人Stone也来帮Honey说话。

“都活快200年了，你跟我说还年纪小？”

“200年里180多年都在太空里漂着他能知道什么？”

眼看Hell Kitty又要开始给他搬旧账，黄长官无奈的翻了个白眼，只好狠狠巴了Monster一脑袋泄愤，“好了好了，继续听！”

“很痛诶！”

“不要打他啦很疼诶。”

Monster和Honey同时朝黄长官抱怨道，让被迫吃狗粮的黄长官干脆面朝屏幕不看他们。

 

队里多一对情侣，大家的相处模式其实还是跟以前没有什么大差别的。只是平时总爱躲在Hell Kitty身后听音乐不太参与大家的讨论的Honey变得更加融入这个集体了。而且粘人的对象也从Hell Kitty变成了Mr.Monster。Monster训练的时候训练场上多了一个带着耳机看书或者玩手机的身影，本来不可能出现在训练场的Honey Potter时不时还会去给在做训练的Stone他们捣个乱。

 

当然还有每个月Monster为了陪Honey度过发情期的一天休假。但这个特别休假只休了一次就因为最近的战役越来越频繁而取消了。Honey还是要被Monster拉去医院打抑制剂。但Monster陪着他打针的时候跟没交往前打针完全不同，以前都要哭闹一番，最后还要Hell Kitty和Mini Ming答应他各种任性的要求，比如十顿麻辣锅，20本书，新的游戏和唱片之类的。而Monster一起来的时候，就非常乖巧，不哭不闹，打针的时候还不要Monster陪在边上，只是回来路上要好好亲亲抱抱一番，Honey的脸色才会好看一点。

 

这天，陪着Honey从医院回来之后，Mr.Monster就匆忙飞去战场了，Honey也想要跟去，被Monster禁止了，非让他休息半天再去，他也听话地回到自己房间睡觉了。

 

“这几天外星人的攻势不像之前试探性的攻击，大战应该就在这两天了，请各位再加一把劲，齐心协力保卫地球。”黄长官的声音从耳机里传出来，Monster很清楚现在局势不是自己可以分心去考虑的别的事情的时候。他看向外面的高楼大厦，原本是繁华的商场楼房，现在只剩一片废墟，人们都离开这里躲避到外星人还没有侵略过来的地方去了，入夜之后没有了灯光的水泥建筑更像是一座座黑暗牢笼。

“先休息一下吧，你都几天没合眼了。这样下去再怎么被改造过的身体也是撑不住的。”Stone有点担忧的看着Monster。

“不了，我没事的我自己清楚，你先去休息吧，我来守着，那些机械人并不需要休息，我怕他们趁晚上偷袭，只有抓到领头的外星人才是解决这次入侵的办法。”

“Honey等会会过来吧，他来了之后你也好好休息一下吧。”Stone知道自己是劝不动他了，只好去休息了。

 

身着盔甲的一般人架不住几次攻击就容易受伤，为了减少不必要的牺牲，Monster和黄长官最后商量决定，部队里的一般军人就只参加远战不参加近战，一切近战由第五分队五位队员担任。连续战斗了几天攻势不见减弱反而机械人越来越多。Honey也有点体力不支加上快到了发情期，Monster强行把他拉出战场，去医院打针，顺便给他放了半天假，而自己则马不停蹄回来继续支援其他队员。

 

现在好不容易将他们的飞船整个击落，趁敌人的下一波攻势还没有来，大家赶紧休息的休息补充物资的补充物资。Monster在飞船附近巡查，想看看是不是有什么新的情报。他一边跟黄长官汇报，一边丢开挡住他往里走的飞船的残骸。一路清理来到了一个看似指挥室的房间，所有玻璃屏幕都已经熄灭，还有几具已经没有电力的机械人的尸体倒在房间里。Monster开始翻找他们的通讯仪器和各种设备，心想着应该让Ming一起来比较好的。他了解机械，但不精通，大致搜索了一番最后找到了一些看似黑匣子和存储设备的东西搬运回去。

 

晚饭时间，Monster刚把在飞船上找到的东西拿去和Ming一起研究，就发现找不到Honey Potter了。小分队指挥联系不到Honey，打电话也不通，去房间找了结果说Honey人不见了，连随身带着的耳机都没带走，觉得有点可疑就问有没有来找他们。答案自然是没有，Honey Potter来的话第一个不去找Monster就有鬼了。

“我有跟他讲好晚饭一起吃，Honey不可能自己无缘无故跑去别的地方，出门不带耳机更不可能，我再去房间或者大楼里找找，Ming你先继续研究这个。以Honey的实力没人能动得了他，安危应该不用担心。”Monster匆匆嘱咐完马上飞走了，虽然嘴上仍然在安慰着别人不用担心，实际上又有谁会比Monster更担心的呢。好久没见过队长这么着急的样子了，Ming虽然知道不合时宜，但还是有点想嘲笑他。

 

Honey失踪已经两天了，在这两天里，第五分队的队员没有一个合眼过，动用各种手段和方法找人，却一直一无所获。Monster更是濒临崩溃边缘，长时间的战斗和高压，之后不但没有休息，还雪上加霜遇到恋人失踪的事情。让其他队员不光担心Honey还担心Monster什么时候会撑不住倒下去。唯一值得庆幸的是这两天没有再有外星人出现攻击人类。

 

“召集大家开会，我有发现。”Mini Ming的研究结果出来了，他也是两天没有停歇的在研究Monster交给他的东西。总算有了进展，让他惊讶的是居然在外星人的飞船上又找到类似Honey Potter魔法的能量。

“Mr.Monster呢？”Ming看到大家都到齐之后，却还是没有看到以前从不迟到的身影。

“我找了，他还在附近海域搜索，要晚一点。”

“立马通知他过来，可能跟Honey失踪有关系。”

 

Hell Kitty打完电话不出20分钟，Mr.Monster就赶回到第五分队大楼了，一身战衣脏兮兮的，遍布各种累累伤痕。

“Ming呢？是什么跟Honey有关系。”

“先坐好，冷静一点听我讲。”Ming从会议室出来，把Monster拉到座位上，才开始这次的会议。

 

“这次的发现是我们从击败的飞船上找到的，我破解了飞船的黑匣子找到了这次侵略地球的指挥者，但目前不能找到他的行踪，但侵略的目的很明确，就是想要侵占地球作为他们的新的栖息地。另外还在其他设备里发现这次的外星人使用的能量和Honey Potter的魔法因子很相似。我想很有可能这次的失踪跟入侵的外星人有关系。Honey最后一次出现是他去医院打完抑制剂回来，这一路都是Monster跟着的，你能回忆出什么异常吗？”

“没有诶，都跟往常一样，要说不一样的就是打完针回来就感觉他一直很累，讲话少了也不活泼，但我当时觉得只是连续几天的战斗让他累到了，所以安排他先回大楼休息，啊！对了！这次原先一直去看的医院被攻击炸毁了，我们去的另一家医院。”

“马上调查那家医院，我怀疑可能打抑制剂的时候，被注射了别的药物，希望我的猜测只是我想多了。”

“另外我插一句，”一直沉默的黄长官也站起来了“大楼的监控被人调换过，估计就是那段时间Honey失踪的。还好Honey的房间就在顶楼，那里在通往楼顶的地方我曾为了观星一直放置了一个实时检测摄像头，去找了之后发现了这一段录像。”说着黄长官把录像投影到屏幕上。

只见一个模糊的身影扛着一包很大的东西从屋顶走过，因为摄像头朝向天空，并不能看清楚人脸和他的行动，但模糊的看到那个背影，所有人都目光都投向了Mr.Monster。穿着那样的衣服，就算辨识度再低的摄像也能看出来，那就是Monster的装甲战衣。更让人惊讶的事情发生了，天空中的云慢慢变形下降，云雾中看不到别的，只能看到一束光线照下来，红色的身影更加明显，连肩上背的那个大包——那件灰色的外套和毛茸茸的栗子头都能看出来了，但只有一瞬，一切都消失不见恢复如常。

连Hell Kitty都愣住说不出一句话。

“这是……这是怎么回事？”最后还是Monster自己打破沉默。

“我一开始也吓到了，所以才没有发现的第一时间给你们看，但是后来，我还找到了这些。”黄长官说着又播放起新的录像，在医院的走廊尽头，一个医生正准备拐进楼梯，转身的瞬间看到了两眼的光芒，但下一秒又恢复如初，继续往前走着。还有教室里晚归的学生，也是在某一瞬间可以看到他发光的眼睛。各种监控录像的剪辑，商场的超市的马路上的，总能看到一瞬间原本普通的市民突然两眼发光。

“这些是我连夜让技术组通过全市的安保系统找到的各种监控录像里的疑点，这些人都不是人类，你们之前攻击的机械人也是，两眼是发光的，所以我怀疑这些外星人还可以拟态，我们才一直找不到他们的行踪，每次都只能通过发动攻击的飞船定位，原来他们一直伪装成人类生活在我们身边。要不是这次他们拟态成Monster，而这个时间点我刚好和Monster在一起，不然我还不会想到这个问题。”

“那他们为什么要抓走Honey，他们怎么控制他的？不害怕Honey的能力会把他们摧毁吗？”

“这是我接下来要说的。”Ming站起来开口道，“他们飞船上大部分的武器和设备都已经损毁，我在剩下的一些设备里发现了一个供能装置，里面残留的能量和Honey的魔法因子很相似，我怀疑他们需要Honey的魔法才把Honey给捉走的。如果Honey能能力被他们所用来攻击地球的话，后果可能不堪设想。现在唯一的问题就是找不到他们会把Honey捉去哪里。”

“根据黄长官的那个录像，我觉得应该是他们的飞船，而且那个飞船可能不是一般的战斗用，也许是这次侵略地球的总部，但目前我们的技术完全追踪不到他们的身影。”Stone也开始分析起来。

Hell Kitty一拍桌子：“我们不是刚击败了一个飞船，快去研究一下那个飞船研究一个能找到他们的飞船的雷达出来啊！”

“好，马上让Ming去研究，另外要小心身边的人，重要的东西一定要亲自确认对方是本人才可以交。现在还没有被攻击，就说明他们目前还不能用Honey的魔法来做什么，这样一来Honey也应该暂时是安全的，Ming赶紧带着技术组研究寻找他们的总部，我和其他人驾驶飞机在附近的上空搜索看看。”

“Monster，你还是先休息一下吧，现在已经有了一些眉目了，之后很可能是一场大战你要休息好才能打赢啊。”黄长官开口阻止Monster。

“Honey现在都还不知道怎么样我怎么可能休息啊！”

“我叫你回去休息你就得给我回去！现在又没有开始打仗，你再积极也没有用，搞搞清楚谁才是长官，现在连我的命令都没有用了吗！”

“Monster，我知道你的心情，但是你看看你现在什么样子，再下去我都怕你会倒了，先去洗个澡好好睡一觉，也许醒来技术组就能找到他们的总部了。”

黄长官的怒斥和Hell Kitty少见的好言好语地相劝让Monster总算妥协下来，他拆下装甲走出来：“拜托技术组帮我修理一下，那我先去休息，一有消息马上通知我。”

“嗯，我知道，你们也去休息吧，刚打完就又因为Honey Potter失踪焦头烂额了两天，之后的战斗还得要靠你们，趁现在可以休息好好养精蓄锐。”黄长官把第五分队其他几人也劝下，就带着Ming也离开了会议室。

 

 

 


End file.
